Bluemew22's Concepts
by Bluemew22
Summary: Challenges come in sets of two or three. I can't do these justice, but maybe some of YOU can! Please Review or PM if you want to take these on.
1. First Wave

_**I do not own either of these. Resident Evil belongs to CAPCOM, Danny Phantom to Butch Hartman. I don't want them anyway, I'd just ruin it all. ;P**_

Resident Evil Danny Phantom Crossover Challenges

I have noticed a lack of Danny Phantom and Resident Evil crossovers on FF, and am taking volunteers to rectify the situation via these two challenges.

Now here's Walker and Wesker to dish out the rules and regulations for the two .

* * *

**Crossover Challenge 1**

Walker: Rule #1, Elliot/Gregor is made a zombie.

Wesker: Regulation #2, Sam loves the situation, and ends up most capable on the Phantom side of the cast.

* * *

**Crossover Challenge 2**

Walker: Rule #1, It takes place during Resident Evil 2.

Wesker: Regulation #2, Danielle somehow gets involved

Walker: Rule #3, Danny ends up in Raccoon City. You can choose why.  


* * *

**_Let's see what those brains can do!_**


	2. Second Wave

_**Edition 2: Challenges 3 and 4**_

_**I don't own DP, Butch Hartman does.  
**_

_**So yeah, I'm done with the Resident Evil xovers since noone seems to have bitten the bait. You'll have to excuse my script-style writing. It's just easier for me to write things this way.**_

_**Now we'll introduce some pure DP fic concepts. So, with the challenges and rules, here's ClockWork!**_

_**

* * *

**_Challenge 3: Jazz Phantom  
_**I realize it's been done before, but the concept amuses me enough that I'd like to see more of it.**_

Clockwork: **(1)**In the alternate timestream the challenger constructs, if the events are set after Phantom Planet, the Disasteroid can have happened, but Danny can't be revealed. **(2)** Where Danny has ice powers, Jazz's special power involves her intellect somehow.

* * *

Challenge 4: Sam and/or Jazz find out they were switched at birth.  
_**This one has been PM'd to Turkeyhead987 and ghostanimal already, because I forgot I had this list rotting on here. Hehe... *ducks rotten fruit*  
**_

_Suddenly, Danielle phases into the room._

Danielle: How the heck can that even work?

Clockwork: Simple, **(1)** Sam was held back before 2nd grade... twice. Due to violent tendencies and her hyper-individuality.

Danielle: Oh, okay. Can I do the rest of the rules since I'm here?

Clockwork: I don't see why not.

Danielle: YAY! **(2)** Set after Phantom Planet. All of Phantom Planet. Even the DxS kiss. **(3)** Nobody was aware of this before. Period.

**_For more info on how I came up with this idea, look at tvtropes org/pmwiki/pmwiki php/wmg/DannyPhantom near the bottom of that page, I came up with this idea and wrote a whole logic essay on it entirely based on the characters' eyes. You can CTRL+F and search the page for "Sam is Danny's real sister" to find it._**

* * *

Me: Danielle, if you stick around, you can do the next Edition's rule lists as well, once I come up with more ideas.

Danielle: Nice. I think I will... got any Doritoes?

Me: Sure. *hands Cool Ranch* _(She really IS a boy's clone... she certainly has the appetite of a guy at least...)_

_**Review if interested, please. Or at the very least, PM.**  
_


	3. Third Wave

_**Wave 3: Challenges 5 and 6  
**_

_**I don't own DP, Butch Hartman does. I also don't own Inception.  
Now before she eats my entire Doritoes stash, here's Danielle with the rules. Note: the rules are written from Danielle's POV , so any first-person pronouns refer to her.**_

* * *

Challenge 5: Dangerous Dreamers, Wake Up If You Please...

On his travels in the dream realm, Nocturne comes across what is left of Mal. Dani's so stubborn to accept that Danny thinks of her as more than a clone, he ends up " hiring" Dom Cobb to incept her with the idea.

Danielle: **(1) **Set after _Inception_'s ending and after D-Stabilized.  
**(2) **Jack, Maddie, and Jazz involved in a B-plot outside the dream.  
**(3) **I'm a sleep-flyer and Tucker is supposed to keep me under wraps.  
__

* * *

Challenge 6: Mutated Elliot **or** Gregor SMASH!  
**_Special thanks to Skatooneyfan1234 for coming up with this one._**

Elliot/Gregor is accidentally exposed to some toxic compound and is able to turn himself into a Hulk-like monster!

Danielle: **(1)**If the events are set after Phantom Planet, the Disasteroid can have happened, but Danny can't be revealed.**  
(2)** Elliot/Gregor must be able to revert back to normal. **  
(3)** Sam must enjoy the situation [mostly.]

_**Just so it's clear, **__** your stories' titles**_ don't have to be_** the challenge titles**_ . If you can think of better ones, go for it!  



	4. Fourth Wave

_**Totally Out of Nowhere Crossovers Edition!**_

_**Basically these two are completely out-of-left-field ideas for cross-fics I had while munching KFC. I'm going to give 7 and 8 DP-episode-like names. 7.5 has a title for the sake of titling. You can change the titles for your actual responses.**_

* * *

_**I own nothing. Neither do the people that respond to this.**_

* * *

Challenge 7

Title:"Danny Phantom in: Equine-nox"  
Tagline: "You'll scream till you're horse!"  
Description: Crossover with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Danny and friends get sent to Ponyville. Adventures and friendships ensue.

Rules

Dani: **(1)** Sam is, to put it lightly, not thrilled at where they ended up. **(2)** Pinkie Pie sings Giggle at the Ghostly when she sees Danny in Phantom-mode for the first time, and laughs at him every time afterwards. **(3)** Tucker is a brony, and pretty much knows everything about the show. This makes Rainbow Dash suspicious and she doesn't trust any of them.

* * *

Challenge 7.5

Title: A Haunting in Ponyville.  
Description: Challenge 6 from the ponies' perspective. Twilight Sparkle and friends have another slumber party, and Danny and friends are summoned by a seance Twilight wants to try from that slumber party guidebook she has in Look Before You Sleep.

Rules

Dani: Pretty much the same as Challenge 7.

* * *

Challenge 8:

Title: Ranger Danger  
Description: Pick a Power Rangers team. Danny meets them and stuff goes down.

Rules

Dani: **(1)** Danny is restricted by the Ranger Code from the Zordon Era regardless of Ranger team choice.

Bluemew22: The Ranger Code is as follows:  
**I** - Only use the power to defend, never attack. [Why the Rangers never took the fight to the Villain's base]  
**II** - Never escalate a battle before the enemy does so. [Why the Rangers never just go Megazord and step on the small monsters immediately]  
**III** - Do not reveal your identities as Rangers. [In essence, only the Rangers can know each other's identities back then. This will be your "Danny can't be revealed" clause.]  
_


End file.
